


决堤

by NAGDERH



Category: Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NAGDERH/pseuds/NAGDERH
Relationships: Uther the Lightbringer/Arthas Menethil
Kudos: 5





	决堤

推开门迎面扑来的是浓郁的紫罗兰花香，身为Alpha的乌瑟尔即刻明白气味的来源并非某个隐秘的花园而是来自床上裹紧被子的少年。听闻房门开启的声音，年轻人露出半个脑袋，金发乱糟糟地被汗湿耷拉在额头上，湿润的眼眸里充满惊慌。然而在认清门边伫立的人时，他的惊恐逐渐平息。

“你不该继续留在这里，阿尔萨斯。”

他理应出去拿抑制剂却转身关上门。

+++

“阿尔萨斯是个Alpha。”

不，他不是，乌瑟尔在心里反驳。

小王子房间里漏出的压抑的呻吟，门缝间若有若无飘散的淡淡花香，他能嗅到无处不在的Omega气息。本该由数人一起见证的性别分化只有他和泰瑞纳斯国王在场，无疑，乌瑟尔明白国王的用意。佳莉娅已经十四岁依旧没有分化性别，很大概率是芸芸众人的Beta，被寄予厚望的小王子分化成Omega，而洛丹伦需要一个称职的继任者。

“我知道了，陛下。”

他们无言地站在那扇木门前很久，直至夜色降临，银白的月光顺着窗帘缝印到冰冷的大理石地面，房间里痛苦暗哑的呻吟才几近消失。半夜幽暗的烛光下泰瑞纳斯抬手按着额头，眉心是挥之不去的忧愁，精神矍铄的老国王一下子老了很多。最终，他推开门步入其中。

第二天泰瑞纳斯牵着阿尔萨斯来到乌瑟尔面前，金发的王子面容苍白，穿着绣有洛丹伦标志的精美服饰，眼神透着明显的不安。昨夜的经历绝不能用任何美好的词汇来描述，男孩的脚步虚浮，由内而外散发绝望的气息。

“阿尔萨斯，我的孩子。”乌瑟尔单膝跪在这对他发誓效忠的父子面前，“今后你将跟随乌瑟尔爵士，学习如何成为一名合格的骑士和王储。”圣骑士握住国王交给他的那只手，轻柔地在小王子的手背上落下一个吻。此刻在仍未完全消退的信息素气味里，乌瑟尔恍然从浓烈的紫罗兰香味之下嗅到一丝雪松的气息，他下意识地抬头正好对上阿尔萨斯的视线，那双黯淡的眸子里终于不只是无望。

+++

“不！”床上的王子立刻支起半个身子，他的声音因为刚进入发情期带着些许沙哑，“乌瑟尔老师，你不能……”自觉失态令他戛然而止，踌躇片刻，阿尔萨斯紧张地攥住裹在身上的被单，“我不知道为什么，但抑制剂失效了。”

他的语速急促，脸颊染上一层浅浅的粉色。年轻的Omega只经历过两次发情，第一次是性别分化之时，独自一人挨过发情期的热潮，而第二次便是现在。除去他们三个人，再也没人知道洛丹伦被给予厚望的王子是柔弱的Omega，于是也没人教会他如何控制爆发的信息素，他所学会的是每个月定时服下抑制剂。

“我会告诉你的父亲。”还未褪去战甲的圣骑士微不可闻地叹了口气，“Omega不该上战场。”他仍然站在门边，未曾往里走一步。世上没有高洁无垢的圣人，圣光给予的馈赠并不等同于能够摒弃Alpha的本性。身为守护洛丹伦的圣骑士的同时，他也是一个Alpha，就在五步之遥是即将进入完全发情期的Omega。

乌瑟尔侧过身子准备开门离去，他怀疑在这浓郁的信息素里他是否还能一直保持清醒。他必须立刻离开，耽搁的每一秒都是对他道德和品性的考验。然而，就在他转动门把手能够推开房门之前，一股力量扯住了他的衣袍，“求您，乌瑟尔老师……”圣骑士僵硬地回头，垂下眼看见金发的王子跪倒在地上，一只手紧紧拽着他铠甲的披风。“请帮帮我……”他的声音愈发暗哑，从脸到脖子甚至是露在外面的手腕都泛着薄薄的红晕，而那双被求而不满欲望充斥的海绿色眼睛里是几乎要落下的泪。

最后，乌瑟尔把手从门把上挪开。

+++

年轻的阿尔萨斯一直都是个耀眼的人，他样貌俊美，勤奋好学，是乌瑟尔最喜爱的徒弟，可他的努力并不能为他带来等价的收获。骑士团里的大部分成员都是Alpha，天生身材高大，他们的付出远不及阿尔萨斯，却能够轻易超越他。站在远处默默观看的乌瑟尔目睹阿尔萨斯被击倒在地，撒在年轻王子身上的阳光宛若出现一道裂痕。

“Omega不该上战场。”

圣骑士斩钉截铁地对国王说，他不敢想象若是在战场上阿尔萨斯被敌人打倒，那些野蛮的兽人会对俘获的Omega们做些什么。

“没有Omega会上战场。”

“但——”

“注意你的言辞，乌瑟尔爵士，阿尔萨斯是个Alpha。”

“但我们都知道他不是。”圣骑士抬头直视国王的眼睛，他从心底感到愤怒。

“我明白你要说的。”泰瑞纳斯没有因为对方的僭越恼怒，他平静地对上乌瑟尔询问的眼神，“即使佳莉娅已经分化成Alpha，我仍然没有办法宣布阿尔萨斯是Omega，有太多虎视眈眈的贵族觊觎生在皇族里的Omega。在沦为贵族的玩物和上战场之间，他必须选一个。”

“……”

乌瑟尔几度想开口，又无法想出反驳的话语。身处在战乱的时代，他们都背负各自的义务，年长的圣骑士也没办法提出第三个选项，即使愤怒不甘，他依旧保有理智，泰瑞纳斯的决定是正确的。

“乌瑟尔老师，父亲和你提到我了吗？”他退出来之后便碰上脱下战甲疾步匆匆的阿尔萨斯，涉世未深的小王子还没学会隐藏自己的情绪，乌瑟尔轻易地就从他犹豫的眼神里瞧出不安。这个生在王宫里的少年，比普通人家中的孩子更加渴望父亲的认可，尤其是在佳莉娅性别分化之后，乌瑟尔能明显感觉到他喜悦之下的失落。

“我会教导你成为一名圣骑士，阿尔萨斯。”

+++

“请不要告诉父亲。”乌瑟尔把紧拽着他衣摆的王子抱起来用了极大的意志力才没有本能地释放Alpha信息素，“我愿意为了洛丹伦的人民在战场上牺牲，也不想成为工具。”阿尔萨斯语速很快，呼吸间喷洒的热气在圣骑士的盔甲上留下一小块水雾，随后他难耐地把整张脸都贴在冰凉的铠甲上妄图平息弥漫全身的灼热。

乌瑟尔把青年放回到床上，但阿尔萨斯好像怕他一松手，面前的人就会把他的秘密昭告天下，即使他知道他不会。“如果Omega必须有一个Alpha，我宁愿是您。”

“不行。”

他甚至没来得及思索其中的诧异，拒绝就脱口而出。无论从哪一个方面，年龄、身份、道德，他都无法同意，单单有这个想法都是全然的邪念。“我必须去找你的父亲，我以圣光的名义起誓，会让你成为一名圣骑士。”乌瑟尔沉着的语气里终于添上几分慌乱，他不能再继续耽误下去，Omega信息素对他的影响越来越大，Alpha的信息素即将失控。然而还没等他摆脱Omega缠住他衣衫的手，乌瑟尔就闻到浓郁的紫罗兰花香逐渐消退，取而代之的是更加汹涌的雪松气息，近在咫尺的Omega终于完全进入发情期。

与此同时圣骑士再也无法压抑他的Alpha信息素，从腺体里爆发的是清新的佛手柑混合着淡淡的琥珀香，强而有力的信息素安抚了发情期中的Omega。乌瑟尔没有动，任由阿尔萨斯急迫地攀上他的肩膀，把整个人都塞进他怀里，贪婪地呼吸着属于Alpha的气味。

+++

泰瑞纳斯国王的决策几乎无可挑剔，除了一点，把一个Omega交到Alpha的手上。

在斯坦索姆的教堂里，乌瑟尔独自坐在忏悔室中冥想。从不知名虚空倾泻的圣光笼罩着木质的告解室，圣骑士紧闭双眼连睫毛的末梢都散发柔和的光辉，可他觉得自己不配。接受圣光的沐浴应当心无杂念，胸怀感恩，而乌瑟尔无法将那个年幼Omega的形象驱逐出脑海，深刻的罪恶迫使他把自己关进狭隘的告解室。

他自认为是有罪的，每一次他握着金发王子纤细的手腕，矫正他拿剑的姿势；每一次他抚摸Omega柔软的发顶，用圣光为他祈福，都不单纯是长辈对后辈的爱护。作为凡人而非虚无缥缈的神祇，乌瑟尔拥有他的七情六欲，他无法割舍的黑暗面。

“谢谢您，乌瑟尔老师。”

浮现在脑海中的是阿尔萨斯腼腆的微笑，乌瑟尔握紧双拳，Alpha的本性在告诉他去摧毁，去占有美好的Omega。

“铛——”

是阿尔萨斯同矮人的大使练剑，而王子并不知道乌瑟尔就在不远处观察他们。圣骑士没有任何立场去阻止，可他几乎克制不住内心的控制欲，他无法忍受阿尔萨斯和其他的Alpha呆在一起。

“啊……嗯啊啊……”

那夜小王子压抑的呻吟他从未忘记过，同样还有从房中飘散出的紫罗兰花香以及若有若无的雪松气息。乌瑟尔咬牙压下他的欲念，肮脏的想将Omega囚禁、任由自己肆意发泄的恶意，愿它们统统在圣光的沐浴下被涤尽！

冥想过后他反倒没有得到平静，金发王子的形象在他心中愈发清晰。圣光在上！阿尔萨斯是无知、纯洁、高尚的，而他道貌岸然地扮演师长的角色，背地里却同那些可恶的纨绔子弟一样肖想着Omega的肉体。

+++

汹涌的佛手柑和琥珀气息之后是睡莲淡淡的清香，阿尔萨斯跨坐在圣骑士的腿上，脸颊紧贴着骑士的肩甲。他只感觉到由内而外的燥热在催促他寻找Alpha的抚慰，但缺乏经验的Omega却不知道从何做起，于是阿尔萨斯抬起头把求助的目光投向乌瑟尔。

最终圣骑士选择挪开视线，他害怕继续盯着那双闪烁欲望的眼眸会令自己彻底失控，不过此刻他已经打消离去的意图。乌瑟尔把抱着他的阿尔萨斯安置在床上，从容地褪去铠甲，然而这不过是表象，澎湃交融的信息素昭示着隐藏在冷静外表下的欲火。

倒在床上的阿尔萨斯发现圣骑士没有离开的意思便把身子蜷成一团，长期以来抑制发情期只会让它来得更加猛烈，他能屈辱地感受到股间不断涌出的液体，和深处折磨人的搔痒。在乌瑟尔的手触碰到他的身体之时，Omega抑制不住地颤抖，无法控制自己臣服于Alpha的信息素。

他伸出手盖住那双海绿色的眼睛，另一只手帮助无措的王子脱下衣裤。乌瑟尔没有办法看着那双眼睛，它们像两面镜子映出他的罪行，他只有掩耳盗铃地欺骗自己这都是迫不得已。青年颤动的睫毛扫过圣骑士的手心，比羽毛搔脚心更令人难耐，他明知道阿尔萨斯和那些Omega不同，仍旧本能地把他也当做天性脆弱的生物。

“转身。”

面对Alpha的命令，Omega无条件地服从。乌瑟尔发现自己的声音也变得沙哑，而他平日里虔诚高尚的面孔出现一丝龟裂，从这道罅隙里涌出的是无尽的情欲，是压抑许久终被释放的渴求，是光明使者不为人知的阴暗面。失去那两道视线的注视，乌瑟尔饱受罪恶鞭挞的内心稍微得到片刻喘息。

“唔……”在他的手指探向那个隐秘的入口后，把脸埋在被褥中的人嘴里溢出满足的呻吟。圣骑士常年握锤的指腹布满老茧，而甬道内里无比柔软，一股一股粘稠的透明液体随着他手指的动作被带出来牵成一丝银线。乌瑟尔在战场上被鲜血溅满都未曾动容颤抖的双手，此刻竟然因为深埋心底欲望的释放微微发抖。

扩张已经不是必要的过程，Omega早已分泌过量的润滑液，但年长的圣骑士依旧将两根手指伸进去小心地撑开泛着水光的入口，仔细地按压内里的每一寸，不愿在进入的时候伤害他分毫。乌瑟尔深吸了一口气，解开自己的衣裤，释放可能在嗅到紫罗兰花香的那一刻就勃起的下身。

趴着的青年并非全无动作，他抬高自己的腰部配合地张开双腿，Omega的本能已经俘获他的理智。浸没在Alpha带着淡淡幽香的信息素之下，阿尔萨斯没有能力反抗施加威压的圣骑士，即使他在性别分化之后的每分每秒都痛恨这幅躯体，在情潮到来之刻的挣扎一如以卵击石。

散在阿尔萨斯背后的金色长发因为他的动作顺着并不宽阔的肩膀滑到侧面，而这是乌瑟尔第一次注视青年背部青紫交错的伤痕。他扶着性器准备进入的姿势一顿，每一处伤痕都是阿尔萨斯不甘于命运反抗的代价，他现在真的要打碎年轻王子的希望，亲自将那不洁的欲望一并灌进Omega的身体吗？

可他又怎能容忍正逢情潮顶峰的Omega落入任何其他Alpha手中？

“啊——”在真正被进入的那一刻，阿尔萨斯全身的肌肉绷紧，喉咙管里溢出一声变了调的呻吟，甚至连淡金色的汗毛都因为欲望的满足而立起。乌瑟尔只感觉狭窄的甬道把他紧紧包裹，看着年轻人操练时、冥想后挥之不去的邪念被付诸实践，他恪守的骑士精神与曾经许下的诺言如幻象般消失。随着逐渐浓郁的睡莲花香，紧扣理智的最后一根弦就此崩断，驱役他的只剩下本源的欲望，Alpha最终也进入了他的发情期。

腰胯撞击臀部的声音和着王子与骑士的喘息在封闭的房间里被无限地放大，阿尔萨斯死死抓着床单，抬高腰身承受一次又一次有力的冲撞。乌瑟尔看着眼前的脊背，忽地怨恨起泰瑞纳斯，肩负职责的纠缠居然化作带着背德恶意的快感，他或许在身体力行地反驳着，这就是第三个选项，让他护佑年轻的王子。汗水顺着额头往下淌，部分流经微微凸起的眉骨进入眼睛，酸涩的刺激感模糊圣骑士的目光，他心底深知这不过是不切实际的幻想。

没多久饱受情欲折磨的阿尔萨斯就开始痉挛，从他绷紧的背部到绞得越来越紧的肠道，第一个高潮很容易就达到，但对于发情中的Omega这远远不够。乌瑟尔伸手安抚青年背部僵硬的肌肉，沿着腰线慢慢往上摸到隆起的肩胛骨，最后手指落在脖颈间藏在金发里的腺体。

你不能。

理智的声音如同钟鸣在脑海里响起，圣骑士触电般收回自己的手，在那一瞬间他妄图真正的占有阿尔萨斯，标记他，在他身体里成结，将污秽的欲念一遍又一遍倾泻在这具身体里。但好在他及时恢复理智，他绝对不能标记这个Omega。

在年轻人稍微平复之后，乌瑟尔将他侧过身来，抬高他结实的大腿狠狠地陷进缠住他的入口。平坦的小腹上有一层锻炼后日益明显的肌肉，而同背部一样带有伤痕的胸膛又染上白色的浊液平添几分引诱人的凌虐欲。圣骑士的目光继续朝上看去是饱满挺立的乳尖，他遵从身体的叫嚣俯下身去衔住左侧的乳珠，空闲的右手按住另一颗打着转。

高潮过后敏感的王子急促的抽气，翻过身子无处安放的双手一只插进他尊敬导师灰白相间的头发里，另一只搭在他的脖子上。年逾半百的圣骑士并没有显现过多的老态，他的身体依然健壮，每次的撞击都为阿尔萨斯带来让人目眩的快感。他模糊的意识恍若置身茫茫大海，平日里安详的海面在此时掀起的波浪不断冲刷着Omega已然脆弱的神经。

唇舌舔弄之后的乳尖更为红润，宛如一颗熟透的果实。乌瑟尔微微抬头向上看，王子俊美的容颜布满情欲，金色的碎发黏在他的脸颊上，海绿色的双眼也不复清明，而他就是玷污圣洁的罪魁祸首，可在此刻即使紧紧盯着那双他畏惧的眼睛，也无法激起一点愧疚的情绪。如果说圣骑士最后的遗憾是什么，那即是他无法完全地拥有这个人，标记他、填满他，甚至让他怀孕。

“标记我……”年轻人抓紧年长者的头发，他从心底感受到呼唤，Omega寻求Alpha标记的本能让他全身心的奉献自己。于是乌瑟尔感觉到Omega独特的器官正向自己打开，内腔的入口若有若无地擦过他的顶端，可他不能在这里成结。

“圣光在上……”他在心底默念祈祷时的话语，在射精之前把性器抽了出来，下一秒爆发的粘稠液体便倾洒在王子的小腹和胸膛，有几股甚至溅到了他的脸上，而阿尔萨斯也迎来了第二次高潮，射出精液的同时还有不少黏液从后穴涌出来。乌瑟尔澎湃的信息素逐渐收敛，只余下淡淡的琥珀香融进Omega的雪松气息里。他喘了好几口气才平静下来，穿戴整齐后立刻去浴室打湿毛巾帮阿尔萨斯擦拭身体。

只有在情欲平息之后，乌瑟尔才再次感受到潮水般涌来的罪恶感。他拿着毛巾一寸寸擦拭自己留下的污浊，脱力的王子已经渐渐沉入梦乡，然而他并不能就此卸下国王的嘱托。在信息素的气味消散之后，他必须去和泰瑞纳斯交代清楚，或者……

-end


End file.
